Amber is a Mixture of Gold and Yellow
by FFXFan13
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring Gold and Yellow.
1. Feel The Breeze

Gold stretched out and relaxed, enjoying the tingling feeling he got from the grass brushing against his skin, while cool breeze played with his hair.

It had taken him awhile but he had finally found the perfect place in viridian city to just relax and enjoy the atmosphere.

"Gold!" Said boys eyes furrowed, trying desperately to ignore the elder girl as she shouted for him, not willing to give up his relaxation that easily.

When she didn't call again, he slowly relaxed, his face easing into a smile of content.

Only to frown again as he felt something poke his side, bating it away, he attempted to go back to relaxing, only to experience the same poking sensation as before.

"You know, sometimes I think I've been a really bad influence on you." He remarked, glaring up at the blond girl who had been poking him.

"You're gonna miss all the fun if you spend the day sleeping here." That was right; they were having a barbeque weren't they?

"It's fine." He waved her off; he was too relaxed to bother moving.

"Ne, Gold?" She said, after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" Gold responded, he was on the border of sleep, and he just didn't feel like getting up.

"Thank you." If Gold had been any more awake then he was, he'd have teased her a little, as it was however, he just settled for grabbing the poor girl and holding her.

"Don't worry so much, sometimes you've just got to sit back and enjoy the breeze." He managed out, before the lull of the sun, and the cool breeze managed to whisk him off to dreamland.

Yellow just looked up at his face, at time like this it was hard to believe just how much of a trouble maker Gold really was.

Slowly, she allowed herself to relax in his embrace, allowing the sun and wind to relax her, just as they had done gold.

* * *

Blue was starting to get worried, it had been her idea to send Yellow of to find Gold but she hadn't come back.

Excusing herself she left to start looking for Yellow, fortunately Blue knew Gold well enough and had guessed he'd be somewhere relaxing, and hopefully if she found she'd find Yellow.

Of course, the scene she _had_ come across was just too cute to disturb.

Yellow had snuggled into Gold's chest, as much as he'd allow, and he had his arms held around her protectively.

But what really did her heart in were the identical serene smiles the two had on their faces.

Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a small portable camera and snapped a few pictures for her album.

And for blackmail, but mostly for the album.

* * *

This is the first of I'm not sure how many oneshots I promised to write for kanmurisan.

One oneshot per finished work, or chapter.


	2. Kan's Birthday Fic

If Gold was honest with himself, then fall had to be his favourite season.

Sure, summer had girls in swimsuits and revealing clothing, but fall… Fall was where everything changed, when the heat was still there, and the leaves of the trees danced in vibrant ambers and oranges.

Hands in his pockets; he tried to hold back a chuckle at the sight before him.

In front of him, Yellow lay underneath a tree, almost completely buried under bright orange leaves a particularly bright one resting just on her nose.

It was strange to think sometimes, but the blond haired girl really was older then him, even if he short stature and innocent personality seemed to belong to somebody much younger then she really was.

Looking at her now, it was hard to tell this was the same girl who had bested the strongest the Elite Four had to offer, and beating him with freshly evolved Pokemon.

He shook his head, when Yellow got mad; there was probably nothing on earth that could stop her, sans maybe Red.

Now there was an uncomfortable thought, Red, as much as he respected the guy, was really oblivious.

The blind and the deaf could tell Yellow had a crush on him, and the guy still hadn't noticed? Or was he only pretending to not have noticed?

If that was the case, he really couldn't understand why.

Yellow had her own sort of innocent beauty, a kind personality although at times she did act sort of childishly.

Was he into older woman perhaps?

Shaking his head, he turned his attentions back to the sleeping blond.

"Oi, Yellow if ya' keep sleepin' Red's gonna see ya' droolin'."

It had the desired effect of causing the blond to leap comically into the air head swinging side to side, searching for the older boy.

Of course, at the sound of his laughter, her head zeroed in on him.

"Mornin' sleeping beauty." He grinned, only to receive a pouting glare in response.

"Gold!" The pout was still there, and all it was doing was causing his grin to widen.

"Why did you have to wake me up? I was having such a nice dream." Yellow loved sleep almost as much as she loved Red.

"Neh, Gold?" Gold glanced at Yellow, she had a serious look on her face, slightly surprising him.

"Yeah?" he turned fully to face her.

"What were you thinking about just then… you had this serious far away look in your eyes." She had completely changed into her serious mode.

"Yeah…" Even if she was in love with Red, being friends would be enough for him.

"Come on, I'll treat you to some Ice Cream." He said a lopsided grin on his face.

"Ice Cream!" Her eyes lit up brightly at the prospect.

"Wait… Stop treating me like I'm a child!" She yelled at him.

She was only ever confident enough to leave her shy shell when around him, and one of these days he'd figure out why.


	3. Samurai

Outside of a small Shinto shrine, a young male dressed in a deep blue kimono and black hakama, with two Katana hanging from his waist paced about nervously.

"Hey, Yellow? This gonna take much longer?" The worried looking teen called out, his black hair messy and gold eyes darting around, searching for enemies that may, or may not be hiding.

"We've been running for hours, I think we lost them Gold." A timid voice called out, before a young looking girl with blond hair stepped into view.

"Yellow, we have pretty high bounties on our heads; after all we were part of the clan that tried to overthrow him." Giovanni was an oppressive tyrant, extorting money and food from all the villages under his control. They had tried to topple him from his thrown, in order to hopefully bring peace back to the lands.

"I know, but we haven't seen any in an hour, and if they are around, I'm sure you can handle them." Yellow was ever the optimistic one.

Gold frowned, and fingered the hilt of one of his blades.

He knew that if push came to shove, he could best almost any samurai who chased them, but he wasn't sure if he could do that, and protect Yellow at the same time.

"I'm just worried about you Yellow, that's all." Gold admitted; he cared for the small girl, even if she wasn't as young as she appeared.

"I know, and I'm really glad to have you with me." She flashed him a small smile, a blush gracing her pale cheeks.

Gold sighed, she had more confidence in him then he did in himself.

"Come on, let's get going I want to be able to sleep in a real bed tonight." He knew that if he had to camp out, he wouldn't be getting any sleep for fear of an ambush.

Glancing at her, he bit back a groan, cursing the yellow and orange kimono the girl wore; it wasn't practical nor was it stealthy.

It also restricted her walking speed keeping them at a slower pace then he would have liked.

"By the way, what were you doing back there?" He was curious why she felt the need to allow any enemies the opportunity to catch up.

"I was giving a prayer for the others…" Her eye became downcast at the thought of their missing friends.

"They're not dead Yellow and if I have to travel across the land searching far and wide, then I will do so happily." Gold declared; he refused to believe his friends were dead; they were too strong and skilled to be bested so easily.

"Thank you, Gold…" Yellow mumbled, blushing before reaching up and giving him a peck on the cheek, before walking away, face an odd hue of red.

Gold blinked, staring at her as she stood amongst the falling Sakura petals, before grinning.

"Everything is gonna be fine Yellow, I promise." Before giving her a peck on the forehead, and running ahead, laughing like he hadn't done so in a very long time.


	4. Chocolate

A treat for Valentine's Day, as much as I may hate it.

Sucks to be single, even if you _are _more likely too keep your cash in your pocket.

* * *

It was St Valentines day, day for girls to give chocolate to the men in their lives who they believe deserve some.

Naturally, this ranged from the chocolate they gave their boss, to the home made chocolate for the "Special Someone" in their hearts.

Naturally for Gold, he got a lot of the former, and none of the latter.

Sighing despondently he let his feet guide him through the crowd of couple in the park.

Weaving in-between and around couples, and other single people like himself, Gold found himself heading for his favourite spot in the park.

It was a fairly secluded, and a bit chilly, but it never really bothered him, the tree's blocked out a fair amount of the sound coming from the more populated areas of the park, leaving the noise level quiet enough for him to catch some shut eye.

Or it would be, if somebody else hadn't apparently had the same plan.

A someone with long blond hair tied into a ponytail, and was rather sensitive about her height.

Gold frowned, not what would Yellow be doing in Goldenrod? He had only come here because he had wanted to grab some of Goldenrods famous delicacies.

"Yo, Yellow what are you doing here?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"E-eh! G-Gold?" She spun on her feet so fast he thought she might fall over for a second, her hands flying behind her back as she did so.

"Sorry if I'm not quite who you were expecting." He folded his arms behind his head, adopting a more relaxed smile, showing that he wasn't too bothered by it.

"Ah no! That's not... it..." She stuttered, turning her head slightly her eyes half lidded.

"Hey, you okay?" It wasn't like the normally cheerful girl to act like that, had something happened back in Kanto?

It would explain why she was in Johto anyway.

"No, it's nothing like that!" She shook her head frantically, her hands clasped behind her back oddly.

"O...k?" He blinked; there was something _weird _going on.

"If you're waiting for someone, I can always leave...?" He made to leave, not turning his head from the strangely nervous girl in front of him.

"A-Actually... I was waiting for... you." She was blushing now, her face nearly illuminating the shaded area around them.

How had she even known he was going to be...

Oh. That was right, he always came here whenever he was in Goldenrod, and he had shown Yellow has favourite spot...

"For... me?" He parroted, his eyes blinking unbelievably.

It really was strange, but Yellow looked so much like a middle school girl confessing to her High School crush, despite the fact that she was his senior.

Her innocent personality lent itself rather easily to the image.

"Ah, yes I just wanted to give you this, ehm, personally..." Gold blinked as she brought her hands to where he could see them.

It was a chocolate egg, covered in Pokémon drawings...

"You... made that for me?" There was no way that was store bought, and from the nervous way Yellow had started to shuffle her feet, and meekly nodding her head...

"But... I..." He really had no idea what to say, he had never really been given home made chocolate before, and even if he had, the time and patience it must have taken to make something like that...

"You... don't like it?" Tears had started to build up in her eyes, and her head fell slightly.

"It's... not that, I'm just... surprised." Slowly he reached out and took the eggs from her outstretched hands, the details looking even more intricate up close.

"Thanks, I love it." He grinned, causing the upset girl's mood to brighten instantly.

Leaning over, he gave her a quick peck on the forehead, cause her face to heat up rapidly.

"Come on; let's go grab a bite to eat." He said, grabbing her now free hands and pulling her in the direction of the city.

* * *

And this is why I hate to force fics, they never turn out as well as I'd like...


	5. Pain

It was raining.

No. That was wrong, wasn't it?

It was _pouring._

But he didn't care.

He was exhausted, but even so, his breathing sharp and painful, the muscles in his legs aching from exhaustion, his clothes torn, and his body threatening to shut down.

It didn't matter.

What _did_ matter was that she was leaving him.

_She_ was _leaving _him_._

He wouldn't accept it, _couldn't _except it.

Not again. Not a second time. Not after Crys…

He wouldn't stand around idly this time.

So he ran, he pushed his body far beyond its natural limits, but then, Gold had never really known how to limit _anything _about himself.

So he ran, through rain that was coming down so hard, it may as well have been hail stones.

Through exhaustion, that threatened to pull him to the ground, and never let him back up.

Through the pain he felt at the thought of loosing her.

He ran, through the forest that surrounded her home, dodging the attacks of wild Pokémon, and animals alike.

Dodging past trees, jumping over roots and vaulting over rocks.

Breaking through the foliage, he found her.

There she was, curled up on her front porch, crying to herself.

Her long golden hair, no long in it's customary pony tail, instead, it covered her like a blanket of the finest silks.

"Y-Yo, Yellow." His voice is unsteady, and he can already feel the exhaustion taking hold, but he'd wait a little longer. He'd hold out _just a little longer._

"Gold…?" her head shot up, her eyes were puffy from crying, with snot trailing down from her nose.

But too Gold? To Gold, it was still the most beautiful sight in the world.

"You didn't think I was just going to let go, did you?" He got out, before his body gave in to the stress, and his world went black.


	6. Halloween 2011

**Authors Note: **Oh, wow, it's been a _long _time since I wrote an Ambershipping fic hasn't it?

Well, I guess this is where I start to _try _and write more, but I do have other projects that need my attention.

So, anyway, here's a quick Oneshot for Halloween, enjoy!

xXx

It was a strangely warm day for October, orange and Amber leaves danced in the gentle breeze, as they floated softly down from amongst the trees.

For one Pokémon trainer in particular, the sight of the leaves dancing provided a subtle entertainment, and allowed him to relax, even as he closed his eyes briefly, enjoying the feeling of the wind against his skin.

"I'm sorry I'm, late!"

xXx

Yellow was, for the most part, a rather punctual person.

She just had the unfortunate habit of sleeping in far more often then she would like.

Such as right now, as she ran towards to location she had Gold to meet her at, _over 15 minutes ago!_

As much as she enjoyed her sleep, she thought that, maybe, it would be better to now take a nap before she had to meet someone?

It might also help people believe her age.

She skidded around the corner, one hand on her hat to prevent it from falling off; she noticed Gold's lying against the bench a little further ahead.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" she yelled, noting the amusement that danced in the depths of his golden eyes, causing her to blush a little.

xXx

Gold chuckled at her dishevelled appearance, and the bright blush she supported, and couldn't resist the temptation to tease his poor senpai.

"Aw, could it be you were so desperate to see my handsome face, you rushed here as fast as you could?" His teasing got the desired result; the smaller girls face light up a bright crimson, as her blood flowed straight to her alright bright red cheeks, and she stammered out some weak excuses.

"So, what was it you wanted me to accompany you for?" Gold was honestly curious; usually Yellow would have requested Red, given the huge crush she had on the guy.

Not that _he _seemed to notice, mind you.

Shaking off thoughts of his senpai's obliviousness, he turned his attention back to Yellow, who had begun to regain some semblance of composure.

"Um, I wanted to know if you'd go Trick-Or-Treating with me…" Yellow mumbled, hair falling in such a way, that he eyes were obscured with shadow.

Gold… Blinked.

To be honest, he wasn't quite what to make of the request; Yellow was normally trying to get them to think of her as a reliable senior, trying to act her actual age, instead of her apparent age.

The fact that she wanted to do most people considered "childish" came as a complete surprise to him, and yet, at the same time, he couldn't help but grin at the idea.

Gold was never a paragon of maturity, which, Gold realised, was probably the reason she'd asked _him, _instead of Red.

"Sure!" He grinned; it was definitely a better alternative than anything _he _was doing.

Lifting her head, Gold felt his breath catch for a moment, at the sight of her smile.

She leant forward, giving him a quick peck on the check before running off, telling him to be back later.

Honestly, Gold's heart wasn't sure it would be able to handle the rest of the night.

xXx

**Authors Note: **Ah, that was refreshing, maybe I should try getting back into writing Amber stuff?


End file.
